Lima Buah Tomat
by Amutia Putri
Summary: Liburan musim panas yang membosankan bagi Sasuke. Tapi setelah ia bertemu dengan Sakura, ia rasa liburan musim panasnya kali ini adalah yang terbaik./"Kau sangat menyukai jus tomat buatanku ya?"/"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa... jus tomatmu."/"Wah, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku kan tidak setiap hari ada di sisimu."/Jadilah Sakura Uchiha."/ For Banjir Tomat Ceri


Amutia Putri presents

**Lima **Buah **Tomat**

A Sasuke U & Sakura H fanfiction

For

**Savers contest; Banjir TomatCeri**

**And dedicated for Alm. Arnanda Indah (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng) and Raphael Ariete (Raffa PART II)**

Disclaimer: All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: AU dan Sederhana plus I hope it's not OOC. Tulisan yang italic itu percakapan via telepon.

Rated: T/T+

Enjoy

Sasuke Uchiha berjalan sendirian tanpa arah, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Ia yang biasanya akan memilih berdiam diri di rumah dan mengurung diri di kamarnya melalukan sesuatu yang ia sukai –berlatih memainkan gitarnya atau hanya berdiam diri menikmati pendingin ruangannya ditambah segelas jus tomat dingin, bukannya berlajan-jalan di bawah terik matahari yang menyengat terlebih di saat musim panas seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi kali ini ia merasa benar-benar jenuh. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari rutinitasnya, setidaknya liburan musim panasnya kali ini berkesan baginya walau hanya sedikit. Manusia seperti apapun akan bosan bila tidak ada sesuatu yang baru dalam hidupnya, meskipun Sasuke Uchiha tidak begitu menyukai kejutan. Ya, tidak begitu menyukai kejutan bukan berarti dia membenci kejutan. Bahkan seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah memberi sebuah kejutan pada seseorang, meskipun itu keluarganya sendiri.

Masih tetap berjalan dengan memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang tidak diseletingkan -dia tidak kedinginan melainkan memfungsikan jaket itu untuk menahan sinar matahari yang membakar kulitnya- Sasuke Uchiha menatap langit dan awan stratus yang tipis dan menyebar di langit, memberi goresan-goresan abstrak pada kanvas biru yang cerah. Meskipun panas dan angin selalu bertiup, sayang sekali bila melewatkan siang yang cerah ini dengan berdiam diri saja, pikirnya.

Ia meronggoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel layar sentuhnya menekan tombol angka empat lalu menimang-nimang. 'Pergi ke rumah Naruto bukan ide yang bagus saat ini,' pikirnya lalu menghapus nomor itu. Lalu ia menekan angka lima, 'pergi menemuinya tidak salahkan?' batinnya sambil mengangkat bahu lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau. Saat akan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga sekelebat bayangan seseorang dengan rambut merah muda lewat dan Sasuke langsung menurunkan ponselnya dan mengejar sosok itu.

.

.

Angin musim panas menerpa kulit sang gadis saat keluar dari sebuah mini market. Gadis, atau lebih tepatnya wanita berusia dua puluh tahun itu reflek memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengakat tangannya saat melihat debu yang berterbangan. "Ya ampun, anginnya besar sekali," gumamnya sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. "Aku harap sore ini hujan turun."

Saat berjalan, gadis itu dapat benar-benar dapat merasakan sengatan sinar matahari, meskipun manusia membutuhkan cahaya matahari tapi ia tidak membutuhkannya secara langsung. Dia tidak mungkin berjemur di bawah sinar matahari saat lapar –membutuhkan asupan energi kan? Panasnya aspal yang berjam-jam ditimpa sinar matahari menambah panas udara siang itu.

Tapi gadis berambut merah muda satu ini tidak ambil pusing dengan cahaya matahari yang menyengat kulitnya yang hanya terbalut kaos lengan pendek ataupun panasnya aspal di jalan yang ia tapaki, dia tetap melangkah dengan riang sambil membawa sebuah kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar.

"Hei!" Suara rendah khas lelaki memanggil gadis itu, tapi gadis itu tetap sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, tidak mendengar sebuah suara yang mungkin saja memanggil dirinya. Pemuda itu mendecak kesal. Ia memperlebar langkahnya sambil memanggil gadis bertubuh mungil itu kembali.

"Sakura." panggilnya dengan nada datar. Dia terdengar bukan memanggil seseorang melainkan seperti hanya menyebut sebuah nama.

Akhirnya gadis itu berhenti dan hendak berbalik melihat orang yang memanggil namanya, tapi sesuatu yang tiba-tiba bertengger di kepalanya menutupi penglihatannya, pandangan matanya menghitam sekejap. Sakura Haruno meraba apa yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"Topi?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan topi yang tadi dengan secara tiba-tiba bertengger di kepalanya dan membuat pandangannya terhalang. Sebelum sempat berkata-kata lagi gadis dengan tinggi 163 sentimeter itu mendengar suara orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Tidak cukup sekali aku memanggilmu?" tanya lelaki yang tadi meletakan topi di atas kepala Sakura sambil berdecak sebal, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa –datar.

"Hai Sasuke!" sapa Sakura sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat lelaki yang tingginya mencapai 170 sentimeter itu. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat reaksi Sakura dan membuang mukanya.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu mendesah. "Baiklah, baiklah... maaf aku tidak mendengar panggilanmu, lagipula waktu pertama kali memanggilku kau tidak memanggil namaku, bisa saja yang kau panggil bukan aku," bela Sakura sambil menatap bola mata hitam itu lekat-lekat. Sasuke menunduk membalas tatapan bola mata yang memiliki warna berbanding terbalik dengannya –hijau cerah, yang selalu membuat darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan hebat saat ia menatapnya.

Sebenarnya Sakura hanya sedang menggoda Sasuke. Bagaimana ia tidak hapal suara pemuda yang sudah dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu, dan seseorang yang sudah ia kenal sejak ia berumur sebelas tahun, sembilan tahun cukup bagi Sakura untuk benar-benar mengenal seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tidak ada orang selain kamu di sini," balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah. Yah, memang benar saat ia memanggil Sakura tidak ada orang lain yang sedang berjalan di sekitar sana. Tapi dari perkataan Sakura, Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan kalau gadis itu mendengar panggilan pertamanya, dasar. Sakura hendak berkata lagi, tapi ia urungkan niatnya.

Tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatan mereka di bawah terik matahari dan angin yang selalu bertiup cukup kencang, Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya kali ini Sasuke ikut berjalan di sebelahnya. Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka hanya berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Keheningan seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka. Mereka tidak risih ataupun merasa tidak enak, mereka justru menikmatinya. Berada di sisi orang yang kau sayangi, berjalan beriringan menikmati suasana yang ada sembari mengingat semua hal yang terjadi atau membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan, dan merasakan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Sensasi yang hanya bisa dirasakan saat berada di sisi orang yang kau sayang.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan sedikit menghela napas.

"Jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke seadanya. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tahu hobi Sasuke, lelaki itu memang suka jalan-jalan. Tapi kelihatannya Sasuke sedang tidak punya tujuan yang jelas. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya, pikir Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu kemana tujuanmu," tebak Sakura menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Awalnya. Tapi sekarang aku punya," jawab Sasuke sedikit mendengus –menahan tawanya. Sakura selalu bisa menebak dirinya. Itu yang ia suka, jadi ia tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sakura. Pada dasarnya Sasuke tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Dan kemana itu?"

"Menemuimu."

Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa pelan, mencoba mengalihkan perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pipinya. "Kau sudah menemuiku sekarang, lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Minum jus tomat buatanmu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mata onyx-nya kembali menatap langit yang kini mulai berawan. Sang cummulus perlahan menyingkirkan stratus, menggantikannya menghiasi sang langit. "Semoga hujan," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau punya permintaan yang sama denganku," ujar Sakura yang mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Angin kembali beriup, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Sakura dapat merasakan topi Sasuke yang hampir terlepas, dengan segera Sakura memegang topi itu.

"Ini kamu saja yang pakai, kebesaran untukku. Aku takut topi ini terbang tertiup angin," katanya lembut sambil menyerahkan topi itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara dan memakainya kembali. Sebagai gantinya ia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikan tudung jaketnya pada Sakura.

"Pakai," perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk jaketnya dan mengambil kantong belanjaan Sakura .

"Hehehe..." Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan, Sasuke memang perhatian pada Sakura tapi ia tidak menunjukannya secara terang-terangan untungnya Sakura selalu mengerti itu.

"Uwaah... jaket ini nyaman sekali, bahannya terasa sejuk," katanya sambil memainkan bagian lengan jaket yang kebesaran itu pada tubuhnya menggerak-gerakannya ke atas ke bawah, seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. "Rasanya seperti dipeluk olehmu, tapi.. aku lebih suka orang aslinya sih, hehe..." goda Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, pipinya yang sudah sejak awal bersemu merah karena panas kini bertambah merah, malu sendiri dengan perkataannya. Tapi itu memang benar, entah mengapa suhu tubuh Sasuke itu selalu lebih rendah dari Sakura. Sakura selalu merasakan kesejukan yang ditimbulkan Sasuke saat pemuda itu memeluknya.

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Sakura dan menurunkan topinya agar menutupi wajahnya. Sakura hanya menatap dengan tatapan jahil dan menggemaskan saat melihat reaksi Sasuke. Saat melihat Sakura, Sasuke setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum karena perasaan menggelitik yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dirinya dan membuat darah di tubuhnya mengalir begitu derasnya. Sakura tidak pernah sadar bagaimanapun kelakuannya selalu membuat Sasuke salah tingkah ataupun gemas dibuatnya.

Sekali sambar Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, jemarinya yang besar bertautan dengan jemari kecil Sakura. Udara mulai bersahabat, angin bertiup dengan lembut dan awan-awan menutupi cahaya matahari, ah... betapa sejuknya. Meskipun udara sejuk tetap kedua insan ini merasa panas -tepatnya hangat dalam diri mereka. Betapa gemasnya saat melihat pasangan itu, serasa pertama kalinya mereka bergandengan tangan. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menyangkalnya saat mereka bersentuhan, jantung mereka selalu berdebar dengan cepat.

.

.

"Ayo masuk Sasuke!" ajak Sakura sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya cukup lebar dan mengambil alih kantung belanjaannya. Sasuke berjalan masuk dan langsung mendudukan diri di sofa panjang yang menghadap sebuah televisi, menghela napas dan membuka topinya. Tidak ada lagi rasa canggung bagi Sasuke, rumah Sakura sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri, dia bahkan tahu setiap sudut dari rumah itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel yang mengganjalnya saat ia duduk dan meletakannya di atas meja yang ada di depannya, lalu meraih remot televisi dan menyalakan televisi.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur dan mengeluarkan semua belanjaannya dan mulai menatanya –mana yang dimasukan ke kulkas atau ke lemari makanan. "Sasuke, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" pinta Sakura dari dapur –yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang televisi- sembari membuka jaket Sasuke dan menyampirkannya di kursi dekat meja makan. Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Sakura menengok ke arah ruang televisi dan melihat Sasuke sedang serius menonton.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke sembari membawa kotak yang berisi sepotong _cake_. "Nonton apa? Serius sekali," tanya Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura dan menunjuk televisi yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan basket.

"Oh..." Sakura hanya bergumam pelan, lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Sakura duduk dengan bersandarkan pinggiran sofanya yang empuk –menghadap Sasuke. "Itu pertandingan tadi malam kan?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik ke arah televisi sebentar lalu mulai membuka kotak yang membungkus _cake_-nya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kemudian kembali pada televisi.

"Aku menontonnya sebentar waktu tengah malam karena tidak bisa tidur," jawab Sakura sambil menyuapkan sepotong kecil _black forest _ke dalam mulutnya. "Mau?" tawar Sakura sambil menyodorkan kuenya.

"Tidak. Kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis," tolak Sasuke dan ia kembali fokus pada pertandingan yang sedang disiarkan televisi.

"Sesekali makan tidak akan membuatmu sakit kan?" komentar Sakura setelah menelan potongan kue berbentuk kotak kecil itu.

"Aku ingin cerinya, kalau kau memaksa," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk buah ceri yang tergeletak di samping kue, Sakura sengaja memisahkannya karena ia akan memakan ceri itu terakhir.

"Tidak, kau tahu aku sangat suka ceri Sasuke!" Sakura sedikit menjauhkan kuenya dari Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil buah ceri itu dari atas piring kertas yang Sakura pegang.

"Aaah... kembalikan itu!" rengek Sakura sambil menyimpan piring kuenya di atas meja dan mencoba merebut buah ceri yang hanya ada satu buah itu dari tangan Sasuke. Terlambat, Sasuke sudah memasukan ceri itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aaahhh... Sasuke jahat! _Baka_, _baka_!" Sakura memukuli Sasuke dengan bantal yang ada di kursi. Baru beberapa pukulan Sasuke langsung menghentikan Sakura. Tangan mungil gadis itu Sasuke pegang dan langsung menarik gadis itu ke arahnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat merasakan Sasuke sedang menciumnya dan berusaha untuk membuka paksa mulutnya. "Ngh..." Sakura hanya mengerang tertahan saat Sasuke berhasil menerobos mulut Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke memasukan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke langsung mengakhiri ciuman mereka setelah memasukan benda itu ke dalam mulut Sakura.

"Kubagi," ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang sekarang wajahnya merah padam seperti buah ceri yang Sasuke makan. Awalnya Sakura tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke tapi setelah merasakan sesuatu yang berada di mulutnya, Sakura sadar kalau itu adalah buah ceri. Yah, setidaknya ia masih bisa makan cerinya meski dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

"Manis sekali," gumam Sasuke sambil memegang bibirnya dan mengusapnya pelan –menghapus noda merah yang berasal dari buah ceri yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Eh?" Sakura reflek mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menengok dan menatap Sakura intens. Wajah gadis itu masih memerah, matanya melihat ke segala arah dan berusaha tidak menatap mata hitam Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari mendekat ke arah Sakura, tinggal beberapa senti lagi... Dan tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

_Buk_

Sakura langsung menutup wajah Sasuke dengan bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memukuli kekasihnya itu, lalu mendorong Sasuke sampai terbaring di atas sofa. Setelah itu Sakura setengah berlari ke dapur dengan wajah masih memerah. Sasuke yang sempat melihat itu terkekeh pelan di balik bantal. Yah, liburannya kali ini tidak membosankan berkat Sakura.

"Berani-beraninya dia menggodaku!" rutuk Sakura pelan sambil kembali membereskan belanjaannya yang masih tercecer di atas meja makan. Napasnya sedikit terengah dan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras dan cepat. Seketika ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Huwaaah..." Sakura terduduk lemas di lantai dengan sebuah tomat di tangannya. "Awas saja Sasuke Uchiha, akan kubalas nanti," ucapnya sambil menatap buah tomat yang ada di tangannya. Seakan tomat itu adalah Sasuke.

"Berbicara dengan tomat, hm?" Suara bariton itu masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sakura. Sakura menengadah dan melihat Sasuke Uchiha sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan, sepertinya lelaki itu mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. _Pyash_. Seketika tomat di tangan Sakura hancur akibat genggamannya yang kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Sasuke kembali menginterupsi, suara yang rendah dan datar. "Sayang tomatnya," ia menambahkan sambil menjilati jemari Sakura yang dilumuri sari buah tomat. Sakura kembali gelagapan.

"Le-lepaskan Sasuke, aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri." Sakura merengek, meski begitu Sasuke masih tetap menjilati jemari Sakura. "Hentikan Sasuke!" Sakura mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya tapi Sasuke tetap pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Padahal Sakura bisa saja melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa hanya saja ia enggan. Yah, sebentar lagi saja, pikirnya dalam hati.

Lama hening diantara mereka sebelum akhirnya Sakura membuka suara. "Aku tidak bisa membuat jus tomat kalau tetap seperti ini," kata Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya pada sekantung plastik tomat yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja makan. Setelah Sakura mengatakan itu, sang bungsu Uchiha melepaskan Sakura dengan sedikit terpaksa.

"Cepat buat," perintah Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Eit, kau harus membantuku Sa-su-ke-_kun_." Sakura langsung menarik lengan baju Sasuke yang hendak meninggalkannya. Sasuke mendesah tapi tetap ia lakukan permintaan Sakura. Ia kembali berbalik dan berdiri menghadap meja makan.

"Sekarang kau cuci semua sayuran yang ada, mengerti?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik sambil menatap malas berbagai jenis sayuran yang terbungkus plastik bening yang tergeletak di atas meja

"Aku ingin membuat salad, Sasuke..." jawab Sakura sambil menyiapkan peralatan makan.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar lagi dan langsung mengerjakan apa yang Sakura katakan padanya. Sakura membantu Sasuke mencuci sayuran tanpa banyak bicara. Hanya suara air yang mengalir dari keran yang mendominasi, samar-samar terdengar suara dari siaran ulang pertandingan basket.

"Aku sudah selesai," ujar Sasuke sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Oh iya, terima kasih Sasuke," kata Sakura sembari mengambil alih semua sayuran dan memberi senyuman manis sebagai tambahan terima kasihnya.

"Cepat selesaikan, aku lapar," perintah Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur tanpa melihat Sakura.

"Iya, iya..." jawab Sakura seadanya. "Dasar tukang perintah," ucapnya sangat pelan. Untungnya Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat dari dapur.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha bediri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan teras belakang rumah Sakura dengan ruang televisi. Sasuke memandang halaman belakang yang ditumbuhi rumput dan berbagai jenis bunga, hanya ada sebuah pohon sakura di tengah-tengah halaman yang beberapa bulan kebelakang berbunga. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap pohon itu.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju teras kayu di depannya dan duduk di pinggiran teras itu, lagi-lagi mata obsidiannya menatap ke atas. Langit kini mulai berawan, sang cummulus sangat mendominasi, bahkan sinar mentari tidak bisa menembusnya. Langit masih terang walau Sasuke yakin hujan akan turun. Masih awal Juli saat ini, hujan masih mungkin turun walau tidak akan deras.

"Kau melamun Sasuke? Tidak biasanya," tanya Sakura sembari meletakan sepiring salad dan onigiri di samping kiri Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kudapan yang Sakura bawa lalu menatap wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak melamun," jawabnya pada Sakura. Lalu ia kembali melirik ke arah makanan yang tersaji di sampingnya. Salad sayur dengan parutan wortel, irisan mentimun, ditambah mayones di atasnya, tak lupa tomat dengan berbagai macam potongan. Satunya berupa onigiri dengan hiasan tomat ceri di sekitar piring. Kudapan sederhana yang mempu membuat Sasuke menelan air liurnya. Hanya satu yang kurang.

"Mana jus tomatnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Sebentar lagi juga selesai, aku sengaja membuat banyak, mengingat kau tidak akan cukup hanya dengan minum satu gelas," jawab Sakura sambil menengok pada Sasuke tanpa membalik badannya, lalu berjalan masuk. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mulai memakan onigiri dan tomat ceri yang ada.

"Aku pinjam ponselmu ya, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura setelah mendudukan dirinya di pinggir teras, dekat piring salad. Ponsel Sasuke kini sudah ada di tangan Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke acuh sambil tetap memakan tomat ceri, sedangkan onigirinya baru ia makan satu. Sakura melirik piring onigiri dan matanya langsung membulat. "Sasuke, jangan makan tomatnya saja dong, onigirinya juga! Katanya kau lapar, aku sengaja membuat onigiri untukmu," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk piring onigiri yang tadinya terdapat banyak tomat ceri kini hanya tinggal empat buah. Sakura berpikir kekasihnya ini benar-benar penggila tomat.

"Hn," lagi-lagi hanya gumaman. Sakura mendesah lalu menyuapkan salad ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan garpu sambil melihat-lihat foto yang ada di dalam ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke bukan orang yang mau menyimpan foto dirinya sendiri di ponselnya, galeri foto di ponsel Sasuke kebanyakan pemandangan alam. Sasuke memang hobi jalan-jalan dan ia pasti mengabadikan tempat yang ia kunjungi, dan Sakura sangat senang mengamatinya karena ia jarang ikut serta.

"Telepon Itachi, bilang padanya aku tidak akan makan malam di rumah," pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Oke," jawab Sakura. Tangannya mulai mencari kontak Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari kekasihnya tersebut sembari berdiri. "Aku ambil jus tomatnya dulu." Lalu Sakura berjalan menuju dapur sambil tetap mencari kontak Itachi Uchiha. Sakura tidak menyangka kontak yang ada di ponsel Sasuke lumayan banyak.

"Tekan saja angka satu," sahut Sasuke dari teras, lalu kembali sibuk dengan onigiri dan tomat cerinya.

"Oh... Panggilan cepat ya," gumam Sakura yang masih bisa mendengar suara Sasuke. Sebelum benar-benar menghubungi Itachi Uchiha, ia menuangkan jus tomat ke dalam dua buah gelas dan memberinya sedotan. Sakura menekan angka satu lalu tombol berwarna hijau dan mengapit ponsel Sasuke diantara telinga dan bahunya, kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk membawa jus tomat.

"Jus tomatmu," ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan jus tomat pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menerimanya dan ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar duduk di pangkuannya, Sakura menurut dan duduk di paha kanan Sasuke.

Nada tunggu masih terdengar di telinga Sakura, sementara menunggu ia menyesap jus tomatnya. "Ah, kak Itachi, akhirnya diangkat juga," ujar Sakura saat mendengar sapaan Itachi Uchiha.

"_Oh, Sakura... Aku kira Sasuke yang menelepon. Ada apa?"_ tanya Itachi Uchiha dari seberang telepon.

"Aku disuruh Sasuke untuk memberitahu kakak kalau dia tidak akan makan malam di rumah," jawab Sakura menyampaikan pesan Sasuke.

"_Hm... Dia makan malam di rumahmu?"_ tanya sulung Uchiha itu lagi.

"Iya, Sasuke makan malam di rumahku," jawab Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tetap sibuk dengan makanannya –sesekali meminum jus tomatnya.

"_Apa dia akan menginap?"_

"Menginap?" Sakura kembali melirik Sasuke yang kini memperhatikannya. Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda ia bertanya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan lalu kembali menyesap jus tomatnya.

"Tidak, setelah makan malam dia akan pulang," balas Sakura.

"_Baiklah, bilang padanya agar jangan macam-macam denganmu,"_ canda Itachi pada Sakura kemudian tertawa lepas dan Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Ya, akan kusampaikan. Sampai nanti kak Itachi," Sakura memutuskan sambungan masih terkikik geli.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran, sebelah alisnya terangkat dan lengan kanannya merangkul pinggang Sakura agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

"Kak Itachi bilang kau jangan macam-macam padaku," jawab Sakura masih tertawa walau pelan.

"Aku memang tidak macam-macam," ujar Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Oh ya? Lalu beberapa waktu yang lalu itu apa?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil mengingat kejadian perebutan buah ceri antara dia dan Sasuke.

"Salah memangnya aku mencium kekasihku sendiri," komentar Sasuke dengan nada sebal. Walau begitu, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan garis merah tipis yang kini tergambar di wajahnya.

"Tidak juga sih..." jawab Sakura gelagapan melihat ekspresi Sasuke, ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ponsel Sasuke yang ia pegang. 'Tapi kalau menciumnya seperti itu, rasanya aku... Aaah! Sudahlah Sakura lupakan itu.' Ternayata di dalam hatinya Sakura masih terpikirkan soal ciumannya.

Sasuke mendengus dan berujar pelan saat melihat mimik wajah Sakura. "Dasar tsundere."

"Nomor satu kak Itachi, dua... Tante Mikoto, tiga... paman Fugaku, empat... Naruto, lima... Sakura Haruno, enam tidak ada," gumam Sakura sambil menatap ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tingkah Sakura ia tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Hey Sasuke, kenapa aku di nomor lima sih? Naruto saja ada di nomor empat. Kau lebih sayang pada Naruto ya?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal dan menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang disipitkan. Jujur saja Sakura sedikit merasa cemburu, meskipun itu adalah keluarga dan sahabat Sasuke, tapi tetap saja ia bukan di normor satu.

"Aku suka nomor lima," jawab Sasuke enteng lalu menyuapkan salad ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh... kau sangat menyukaiku ya?" tanya Sakura berusaha menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura pelan lalu menarik kepala itu agar mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Lebih dari itu," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap lekat bola mata Sakura. Sakura bergumam pelan dan tersenyum. "Kau tahu berapa jumlah satu tim basket?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada lima kan?" jawab Sakura.

"Kalau hanya empat bagaimana?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Pasti kacau kan? Habis basket tidak seperti sepak bola, setiap pemain memiliki peranannya masing-masing. Terlebih saat dalam posisi menyerang, kalau lawan menggunakan sistim man-to-man pasti kewalahan untuk memasukan bola," jawab Sakura sambil membayangkannya.

"Kau itu nomor limaku," simpul Sasuke sambil mencubit hidung Sakura.

"Ehehe... jadi hidupmu akan kacau kalau tidak ada aku, begitu?" tanya Sakura sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmm... Kau itu penyempurna hidupku, tidak ada yang lain," ujar Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat. Tubuh Sakura menegang, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Kata-kata Sasuke sangat indah dan mengharukan bagi Sakura. 'Ah... karena itu tidak ada kontak di nomor enam,' pikir Sakura.

"Kau bisa romantis juga ternyata," kata Sakura sambil tertawa, tawa yang menurut Sasuke sangat manis.

"Hm..." Sasuke hanya bergumam dengan senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya. "Tambah," ucapnya sambil menunjukan gelas jusnya yang kosong.

"Cepat sekali sih habisnya. Kau sangat menyukai jus tomat buatanku ya?" tanya Sakura sambil meraih gelas yang dipegang Sasuke lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

Sakura kembali duduk dipangkuan Sasuke dengan segelas penuh jus tomat. "Ini," Sakura menyerahkan gelas itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke meminumnya sedikit lalu berkata, "aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa... jus tomatmu."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Ya ampun, kalau begitu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku kan tidak setiap hari ada di sisimu." Sakura menatap wajah tampan itu lekat-lekat.

"Jadilah Sakura Uchiha." Tegas, namun sarat makna kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Tidak ada nada menggoda atau bercanda, dari sorot matanya Sakura tahu Sasuke mengatakannya dengan serius.

"Hah? Itu..." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat halaman rumahnya yang basah. Gerimis ternyata sudah datang tanpa mereka sadari.

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dan Sakura reflek memalingkan kembali wajahnya menatap Sasuke. Lelaki tampan itu menaikkan alis meminta tanggapan Sakura.

"Balasanmu? Katanya kau mau membalasku," kata Sasuke. Sakura kembali teringat kejadian di dapur. Ah... dia memang berniat membalas Sasuke, tapi bukan dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja kau membalas kan Sakura.

"Aku... Aku akan membuat jus tomat untukmu setiap hari," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya –dengan wajah yang memerah dan kepala tertunduk. "Aku bersedia menjadi Sakura Uchiha," tambahnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia raih dagu Sakura dan menaikkannya, terlihatlah wajah Sakura yang sangat merah persis seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Ia tempelkan hidungnya yang mancung, beradu dengan milik Sakura. Suara hujan semakin terdengar, bau tanah yang basah semakin tercium, namun yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke hanya wangi buah ceri yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura dan sesekali dapat ia cium aroma segar dari tomat yang ia makan. Dan mereka tertawa, tertawa bahagia bersama.

END

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa... Ga nyangka bisa sepanjang ini, padahal ide awal cerita ini berasal dari angka lima! Nggak nyangka. Inspirasi itu datang dari mana aja.

Menilik judul fic ini, sempet bingung juga nentuin judulnya. Kalau intinya sih; Lima = Sakura, Buah tomat = Sasuke

Sederhana banget ya fic aku... aku harap kalian menikmatinya

Terus aku mau mengucapkan rasa terimakasih kepada MizunaRaira yang sudah membantuku mencari jenis-jenis awan hahaha... Tanpamu aku mungkin mentok di deskrip bagian itu. Terus maaf ya sudah membuatmu menunggu-nunggu fic ini. Aku baru pindahan jadi internet belum dipasang dan ini aku publish di warnet, haha

Kedua kepada Mey Hanazaki yang selalu memberiku semangat via twitter dan dengar ocehanku. Makasih yaaa kakak... pokoknya very very much thank you... :*

Yah... sekian deh author note saya.

Berkenan memberi komentar, saran ataupun kritik? Review please...


End file.
